


What is Love

by uswnt_523



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_523/pseuds/uswnt_523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following some of the USWNT players throughout their lives as the biggest competition of their lives takes place. Will they find love? Because really.. What is love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

...3...2...1.... *whistle*

Finally. Ali thinks walking towards her teammates on the bench. They just finished their first game of the World Cup against Australia, and she's never say it aloud, but they played like shit.  
She walked over getting multiple congratulations from her team, she gave her condolences to the Australian team, who could have beat them if they didn't have the worlds best goal keeper Hope Solo defending the goal as of her life depended on it.  
And of course she was more than over joyed at the fact they won, they even won 3-1 a pretty great score, she was more down on the way she had played. The team was in shambles. But all they can do is go up from here.  
She finally crossed the field and made it to the bench where she picked up a water bottle, poured some in her mouth, face, neck, anywhere she could cool down. When she opened her eyes she jumped back slightly not expecting a certain blonde goalkeeper to be so close in front of her. 

"WE DID IT!!" She yelled jumping up and down as if a kid who just found out he was going to the zoo. 

"Yeah finally, game one down, 6 more to go" Ali said sounding a bit more sarcastic than she meant to let out.  
Ashlyn caught on quite quickly. 

"Alright princess, what's wrong?" She said putting her hands on her hips while Ali glared at her for calling her princess. 

"Nothing's wrong... I just wish that I played a little better than I did..." She admitted whispering that last part. 

"Hey now,"Ashlyn started then put her hands on Ali's shoulders. "You played amazing out there. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. You are Ali Krieger, the best right back the world has ever seen!" 

Ali slightly blushed at the compliments unable to contain the smile slowly creeping on her face as Ash compliments her. "Thanks Ash.. I really needed that" you say hugging her with true sincerity. Since Ashlyn hadn't played in the game, she wasn't sweaty and smelly as the other players as yourself had, and she found herself slowly sinking into the embrace, not quite ready to release. 

"Okay, okay, okay sweaty... How about you hit the showers.." Ashlyn said pulling away and holding her nose pretending to be in disgust. Ali pretends to feel offended and laughs along playfully swatting Ashlyn's arm. 

"And to think I thought we were having a moment here" Ali said pretending to be upset. The mention of them being together was basically the elephant in the room for everyone who knew them. They both looked, acted, and sometimes even felt like a couple. But it was something that would never be discussed. And Ali was getting tired of it. She could feel the connection she and Ashlyn have, and would take advantage of any situation when it came to Ashlyn.  
Ashlyn on the other hand was completely oblivious to the idea. She was head over heels in love with Ali and would do anything for her princess, but thought that she had just fallen for a straight girl. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours after the game, everyone was showered and back in the hotel. It was 6:50 and everyone had planned to meet in Syd and HAO's room at 7:00. They decided to stay in tonight, being the World Cup, they didn't want to risk anything when it came to their fitness and health. So going out would have to wait until after they won the World Cup.  
Ali shared a room with KO, and Ash shared a room with Alex. Ali had been on her phone responding to some emails and messages to family when their was a knock on her door.  
Thinking it was just KO forgetting her key or something she walked over opening it. 

"Forget your-..." She was surprised to see a sleepy eyes Ashlyn at her door, who looked equally as confused. 

"Wait.. What're you doing in Syd and HAO's room already?" She asked. 

"This is my room ash.. HAO and Syd's room, are right their she pointed across the hall.

"Ohhhh... Sorry, I took a nap after training.. I'm a bit disoriented" she said looking down embarrassed at her innocent mistake. Ali definitely took note at how cute Ash looked. She was dressed in her simple black and red ball shorts, black tank top in a sports bra. Her hair was also a bit of a mess and she had sleep all over her face. Something she wished she could wake up and see every morning. 

"Ali?" Ashlyn asked concerned. 

"What? Huh?" Ali asked snapping out of her admiration of Ash's body. 

"I asked if you were ready to walk over now." Ash said still eyeing Ali to make sure she was okay. 

"Oh yeah! Of course, let me grab my key and we can walk those 2 feet" Ali said smiling. Ash gave her a look of amusement and smiled at her lame attempt to be funny. Once Ali retrieved her key and phone, they walked over together.


	2. I know what you mean

What is Love  
Chapter 2

"Okay you guys! We still have to choose a movie!" HAO shouted over the talking women. They'd been together for almost half an our all squished into the small hotel room trying to choose a movie. 

"But we've already watched each movie.. Twice.." An agitated Tobin Heath says who was content laying with her head on Alex's lap, and legs across Lauren's on the bed. 

"Yeah I'm gonna have to side with Tobs on this on..." Alex says. 

"What a surprise..." Pinoe sarcastically says under her breath. They were another pair who refused to acknowledge their status of relations. But everyone knew once one of them grew a pair, they'd be equally annoyed with their love sickness. 

"What?" Alex asks not hearing what Pinoe muttered. 

"Oh nothing! So movies!" She says quickly. 

"I dunno.. I'm not really feeling a movie.." Kelley said leaning back into a quiet hope Solo, who didn't usually come to gatherings like this, not because she didn't like the team, but because of her introvertedness. But was dragged her unfortunately by a particularly needy squirrel who wanted to cuddle her favorite goalkeeper. 

"Yeah guys, we should think of something else to do.." Meghan said sitting next to Morgan against the bed on the floor.   
"Oooh guys! We should play never have I ever!" Sydney excitedly suggested. The rest of the team nodded in agreement thinking it would be a funny thing to do, knowing how the team is. 

"Okay! I'll start!" Syd said excitedly putting up 10 fingers, "Never have I ever... Gotten shit faced the night before practice?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Syd you can't 'Never have I ever' things that you've done." Alex said equaling her smirk. 

"It wasn't before a practice bitch!" She said sassily. "It was before a game..." She said quietly causing everyone to laugh, while Kelley, Alex, Tobin, Ashlyn, HAO, A-Rod, and Whitney all put down a finger. 

"Kelley!" Hope exclaimed seeing her 9 fingers up. "I can't believe you'd do that before a practice!" 

"I'm sorry! I blame those two" she said pointing towards Tobin and Alex. "They coerced me into going out and drinking!" 

"What!" Tobin yelled sitting up. "That was so totally your idea!" Tobin playfully yelled back. 

"Yeah, I'm with Tobi...-" Alex started. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're with Tobin on this one... Why don't you two go off on a unicorn and get married into the sunset." Kelley said frustrated crossing her arms and burrowing her back deeper into Hope's front. 

"Hehehehe... Yeah, totally, us, a couple... Funny" Tobin said slightly sarcastically, slightly nervous. This caused the entire team to look back at them. Alex's eyes were burning a hole into the side of Tobin's face with a glare. "So Ashlyn! What's you're excuse!" Tobin quickly asked trying to advert the attention off of her. 

"Yeah Ash, what is your excuse." Ali asked pointedly sitting next to Ashlyn on one of the spare arm chairs. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh.... Niki made me do it?" She hesitantly said. 

"Yeah, yeah, blame poor Niki" Meghan said. 

"No it's true! It was her birthday and wanted to go out drinking, so, we went out with some people! I couldn't help but get shit faced!" Ashlyn exclaimed. 

"Wait a minute...." Ali started, "I WAS THERE!" She shouted. "Did you seriously get that drunk that night!?" She asked slightly amused. 

"...sorry...?" Ashlyn replied. 

"You're an idiot.." Ali said pinching the bridge of her nose and everyone else laughed.   
They kept playing for the next couple hours laughing and telling stories with one another until about 9:30 when Carli and Hope said that they wanted to head to bed. Kelley tried to get Hope to stay longer having so much fun, but Hope is very serious when it comes to her sleep schedule. And they had training the next day so they should all get sleep and stay focused on the main goal of the World Cup. So they all dismissed Syd and HAO's room to go to bed.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day

People were slowly trickling their way down to breakfast. They had a light training today then they would have the rest of the day to explore the city. The only rules, take it easy and don't do anything stupid. 

"So, what's everyone's plans for today?" Ali asked her group of Ashlyn, Whitney, Alex, Tobin, and Kelley. 

"Hope and I are gonna go to town and be tourists." Kelley said. 

"yeah, Tobin and I were gonna just walk around the area." Alex said. 

"My family wanted to video chat me today" Whitney said. 

"I was gonna wander around... Would you, do you wanna come with me..?" Ashlyn hesitantly asked. 

"Of course" Ali replied getting excited to spend the day with Ashlyn 

"Perfect, I'll swing by your room at 2 then?" She asked. 

"It's a date." Ali said, then she quickly regretted her choice words as all the girls whipped to look at her. "Uhh, I mean, I, that, it's just a saying!" She quickly added. And they all turned back to their food all with smirks. 

"Don't worry Alex, I get what you mean" Ashlyn whispered to her. At this point Ali was just blushing from embarrassment and wanted to get away as quickly as she could. 

"Well, I'm gonna head up and huger ready for training" KO said, "wanna come with?" She asked her roommate. Ali thanked the gods that were on her side and agreed to follow KO. 

"See you guys later!" She said quickly picking up her tray and leaving.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Training came and went, it ended at 1, just a light pool session and lifting for those who wanted it. Kelley said she'd shower with Hope, quickly covering her mouth and running away from the chuckling Ali, who then showered trying to cleanse her mind from the thought of the nasty things that squirrel was doing at that moment. She dressed casually in crop leggings, and a loose fitting white shirt, applied her mascara, then waited for 2:00 to roll around. Eventually it did and Ashlyn arrive right on time. When Ali opened the door she was again amazed at how perfect Ashly always managed to look. She was in jeans and a v neck shirt topped off with a SnapBack. Ashlyn had a similar reaction to seeing Ali. She had simple beauty which she loved. And she couldn't wait to reveal her surprise to Ali. 

"Ready to go?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Always" Ali replied walking out with Ashlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed! And to the comment or who wanted to see more Hope and Kelley, I had already planned it for them to be the only set couple so far haha! There will definitely be more of them! Also, I'll probably focus more on Talex next time, but not without a good amount of Krashlyn! Leave any comments and thanks for reading!   
> -M


	3. More Than You Know

Ali and Ash left the hotel and began to wander to no where in particular, at least, that's what Ali thought. The wandered to a few shops, looked around, and overall were just tourists. Until, they stopped at a little cafe just outside of the city. 

"I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat, here" Ashlyn said to Ali. 

"Awe ash, this place looks so cute!" Ali said as she walked through the door Ashlyn had opened for her. "Always a gentle lady" she remarked and Ashlyn smiled. 

"Reservations for Harris" Ashlyn said trying to keep a serious face. 

"reservations? What do you mean reservations?" Ali asked quickly am confused. 

"Right this way" the stiffy man said leading them to their table.

The table was in a back room hidden from the public eye, and already set for too. This made Ali feel giddy inside. 

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris. What did you do?!" Ali asked confused.   
Ashlyn just led the wide eyed Krieger to a chair, sat her down then pushed her chair in. 

"I just wanted to make this date perfect, I mean, this is a date, isn't it?" Ashlyn asked with a slight smirk and a look of confidence plastered on her face.   
Ali went more wide eyed as she realized what was happening. 'Don't worry Alex, I get what you mean' was repeating in her head. She still hasn't said a word, and continued to stare at Ashlyn, who was suddenly regretting every decision she had made for this night. 

"Alex?" No response. 

'Fuck.' Ashlyn thought. 'God fucking damnit Ashlyn. You screwed up everything. You shouldn't have done this. Look at her over there. She's totally straight. But her eyes, they're so sparkly... I get distracted so easily by sparkly things!!!' 

What Ashlyn didn't notice was the slight smirk that was slowly creeping on Ali's face. 

"Ash?" Ali started this time. "Hey" she continued grabbing Ashlyn's hand. "You look a little pale, here" she said grabbing Ash's water, "take a sip!" Ashlyn obliged and took a sip, her eyes never leaving Ali's. 

"So," Ali then started, "what looks good?" She said turning to her menu. 

It took ash a moment to snap back into reality. 

"Huh, oh, oh! Uhh whatever you want" she said trying to get her sit together to sound as suave as she could.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
*the other side of town*

Alex and Tobin were cuddling on a secluded park bench, fingers intertwined, Alex with her head on Tobin's shoulder, Tobin's free arm wrapped securely around Alex, and they were just sitting enjoying the silence and each other's presence for one of the first times since the World Cup started. 

"Hey Tobs" Alex asked breaking the silence they had been sitting in for the last 30 minutes. 

"Yes love?" Tobin responded. 

"I think it's time.." She said almost quietly. 

"W-what do you mean?" Tobin asked looking down at Alex. 

She then lifter her head to look up at her counterpart, "I mean, we've been together for a few months now, and I think the team's getting suspicious... I think we need to tell them.." She stated. "We don't need to come out or anything, just tell the team. I hate keeping this a secret from everyone, but I think Kelley's catching on." 

"It's the squirrels" Tobin replied jokingly. "I'm ready to take that step of you are. I would be honored to get to hold you like this in front of others. That way they can know that you, are mine" she added kissing the tip of Alex's nose. 

Alex smiled and leaned back into Tobin's side going back to their original position, but now grinning from ear to ear.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashlyn and Ali had finished a fantastic dinner enjoying themselves telling funny stories, and just being themselves. After Ashlyn sneakily paid the bill to Ali's dismay, they left to explore the city. After a while of walking, Ashlyn gained the courage to grab Ali's hand, which was graciously accepted. They wandered around together, continuing the night as it started, full of jokes and great times.   
When Ashlyn checked her watch, curfew would be within the hour, so they decided to head back.   
Once back at the hotel, Ashlyn was the gentle woman she usually is, and walked Ali to her door. 

"So tonight was amazing" Ali said turning towards Ashlyn, there hands were still together and they were holding them between them. 

"It really was, and I hope that we can maybe do this again?" Ashlyn asked hopeful. 

"It's a date" Ali replied the same way she had accidentally hours previously, but actually meant it this time around.   
Ashlyn smiled back at her staring directly into her eyes.   
They both began leaning in, and when Ashlyn could almost feel Ali's lips ghost over hers, the door opened.   
They both jumped back as the opening door revealed a surprised Hope. 

"Why hello there you two.." The veteran keeper said looking at the nervous couple. "Watchya up to" she asked already knowing what was happening previously. 

"Uhhhhh, uhhhhh, uhhhh" Ashlyn responded looking like a lost puppy. 

"Well this is my room what are YOU doing here?" Ali asked, challenging her keeper friend. 

"Well, this IS my GIRLFRIEND'S room as well, who I finally got to spend some time with for the first time alone this World Cup." She stated, in Ali's head, two scenarios took place. She decided to believe the rated PG one happened. "So what are YOU guys doing." Hope asked blatantly. 

"Oh well, uhm..... Cockroaches?" Ashlyn responded hesitantly. 

"I KNEW IT!" An angered Carli Lloyd said from the elevator, probably returning from her ever loving ice bathes. "THEYRE EVERYWHERE! AND ARE TAKING OVER!" She exclaimed walking towards her room. 

"Okay Carli, let's not take it that far, Hope responded following her down the hall. She quickly turned around, "You two! We're not done here!" Hope said referring to the conversation they were having a minute ago. 

"Well, that was interesting" Ashlyn said chuckling turning back to Ali. 

"Yeah, and now we'll have Hope up our asses" Ali said chuckling as well. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ashlyn then leaned in and gave Ali a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Alex" she whispered close to her face. She then turned away, and walked to her room.   
Ali turned and entered her room her mind hazy from the contact, and a smile that couldn't be wiped off her face if she tried. 

"Hey miss smiley, have a good night?" Kelley asked from her bed. 

"More than you know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hello everyone! I would have updated like 24 hours ago, but I had written an entire chapter, and it got destroyed. I don't know what happened but I saw the ENTIRE chapter disappear in front of my eyes, and I got super sad. So I just rewrote the chapter, changed a lot of it, but I'm happy with the result. So, I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment about you thoughts and feelings of this fic (I'll try to write them longer...)! Thanks for reading!!  
> -M


	4. Wait a moment...

The next game against Sweden had come and left resulting in a 0-0 draw. That's not how the gals wanted to end the game. They wanted to win. Which is typically what a team would want in such a huge tournament such as the World Cup.

The play of the night definitely went to Meghan Klingenberg who basically saved the U.S.'s asses with her goal line save. The win was dedicated to her. They were to travel to Vancouver in the morning, so most people voted to just sit in and relax for once. Tobin and Alex however, had another idea.

"So, are you sure about this" Tobin asked her girlfriend, to make sure she she wasn't just thinking in the moment.

"Of course I do!" Alex stated without an ounce of hesitation. "I love you, so, so much. I just want everyone else to see it too." She assured her

"Alright, then we'll have our team meeting in 10." Tobin said her heartbeat quickening at the idea of actually telling their friends.

They had been so previously opposed to coming out as they were so focused on the team, and they didn't quite know were this would go. But since it seems as though so much of the team could probably assume that they were together, it was time to be honest so they could continue and play the best game of soccer that they could. Alex was finally seeing some time on the pitch, as was Tobin to both of their pleasures. They connected so well, having such great chemistry, being best friends and double teammates, playing both club and country together, things just always clicked between the two from the moment they met. From then on, they have been attached by the hip.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope and Kelley were together in Hope's room, Carli was presumably taking one of her beloved ice bathes. They were cuddling together in bed. Hope was laying against two pillows, reading as she normally did, and Kelley was basically on top of her, passed out. This is how the two normally were.

Most couples spoon, both are on this sides, one outside and around the other, a normal sleeping position. No, Kelley is usually fully on top of Hope, which is no big deal considering the forward turned defender's size compared to the big bad goal keeper.

Kelley had taken a shower in her own room, while Hope did the same, but Kelley was asleep almost the moment they got in bed, and this moment, alone with Kelley, just being together, was one of her favorites. She looked up from her book to admire the adorable woman laid a top her, her hair was wrapped up into a messy bun, her face was slightly tensed, her nose wrinkled said deep in thought. They just got together so well. At some points Hope didn't understand it.

Typically when the girls were loud and crazy, she found it quite annoying. Except when Kelley did it. If Kelley was being loud, or obnoxious, she for some reason found it quite endearing. They had been together for almost 3 years, and Hope was deeply in love with her little squirrel. She would never admit it, but she fell for Kelley probably moments after meeting her.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hi! I'm Kelley O'Hara! You must be Hope" a perky young new kid said, announcing her presence to the intimidating keeper back in 2010. Hope had seen this girl before, she seemed to be another excited new face who would probably get along well with the New Kids._

_As time went on, Hope found herself more and more attracted to the younger girl. She began craving Kelley's energy. Everyone found the interactions quite odd. The innocent excited extroverted new kid was hanging around the controversial keeper, who just months before had been the introverted ignored villain of the team._

  _Hope had heard that Kelley was smart and a good player from Stanford, but never imagined that she would be so deep and compassionate on such a personal level. What most people don't know is, in the first few months of them hanging out, Kelley got Hope to speak about things she never would normally. Like, her childhood, the things that happened on the team before, and just her feelings in general. But, Hope felt safe, like she could open up to Kelley, like she could open her heart._

_After Olympics, Hope found that one thing was missing from her collection of medals. That was her favorite squirrel obsessed girl who had captured her heart. Her anchor after the World Cup loss, and the first person she hugged after winning Gold in London. Basically, Hope grew a pair, and finally asked Kelley out. And from then on, her Kelley had stolen her heart, and she didn't plan on asking for it back anytime soon._

*present*

It was about 8:30, and Hope was already beginning to grow tired and was soon about to join her love in a deep slumber to prepare for the long flight they would part take in the next day.

_*BUUUUUZZZZZZ*_

Hope cringed. She hated when phones were on vibrate, her phone was typically left on vibrate, but Kelley had to respond to every text sent to her ever. She was about to get it for her to see who it was, when a sleepy Kelley lifted her arm, and only her arm, to look to see who it was. It took a few tries, but she grabbed her phone, flipped so her back was against hope, and she read the text. It was Kelley's turn to cringe as she silent cursed herself for having such a bright screen.

"Team meeting in 10 in Alex's room" Kelley announced as she yawned.

"Well that's odd" hope stated in response.

"Who do you think grew a pair? Ash, or Tobin?" Kelley asked in a joking manor nuzzling her self into Hope's neck.

"Mmmmm, probably Ash, I mean, I did practically see Ali and Ash kissing the other night" Hope said nonchalantly.

"You saw what now?!" Kelley exclaimed turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, when I left the room the other night, Ali and Ash were basically kissing in front of your door" she replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me this vital information!!" Kelley exclaimed.

"I though Ali would have spilled the beans to you that night." Hope admitted. "Plus, haven't you noticed they've been significantly more, 'Lovey Dovey'" Hope asked putting air quotes around Lovey Dovey.

"Uhmn, No! You know more than anyone I am the most oblivious person ever!" Kelley exclaimed insulting herself.

"True, I did have to yell at you "KELLEY IM ASKING YOU OUT" when I asked you out" she replied.

"Ugh, let's just go and see what's up.." Kelley said beginning to get up. She was suddenly pulled back down.

 "Do I at least get a kiss?" Hope asked. Kelley couldn't even pretend to be upset with Hope. She leaned in to kiss her and pulled away,

"I love you" Kelley said.

"I love you too Hope responded. Then they both got up to go to the meeting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn and Ali had got into the routine of spending the evenings with one another. One would be in the others room due to the fact both of their roommates would typically go MIA at the same times. They were both extremely happy, they would sit together talking, watch games together, just be with each other, really anything they could do to be together. They had both fallen for the other, but neither would admit, just how much, yet.

They were together in Ashlyn's room, as they typically were, cuddling in bed watching tv. Ashlyn laying with one arm behind her head, the other wrapped around Ali who was laying on ash's chest. Ash was rubbing her hand up and down Ali's back, and Ali was slowly drifting to sleep.

They were so content together. Everything felt, right. Ashlyn's door suddenly clicked, and in an instant they were both sitting up separated as a happy Alex and Tobin walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ashlyn asked feeling nervous not knowing is she and Ali had been caught.

"Not much, we actually just called for a team meeting here" Alex responded plopping on her bed.

 "A team meeting? Here? Now?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, we sent out a group text. Is that going to be a problem?" Tobin responded.

"Nope, not at all" she replied, still feeling the rush from what just happened.

"So, what's the meeting about" Ashlyn asked getting up to grab some water. "You'll see" Alex responded,

 "and I think you'll like this one" she stated looking towards Tobin. Ashlyn looked at two of them, then at Ali, then back at the two, then at Ali, then at the two, then at Ali.

"Wait a moment... Wait, what, I, wai..-" her exclamations were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Alex winked towards Ashlyn knowing that she knew what was happening, the. Opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- hey guys! I hope you enjoy! People were saying they like o'solo, so here's some! If there's a specific couple you want me to focus on for that chapter, I'll do it! But either way, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a comment on what you thought! Thanks guys!  
> -M


	5. Oblivious

The team slowly but surely filed in, once all 23 players were accounted for Tobin and Alex walked into the front of the room. 

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming, we have something that we need to tell you guys"

"Tobin and I are dating" Alex said with a smile, connecting their hands together and smiling to one another.   
There was a mix of cheering and congratulations. Everyone already knew that this announcement would be coming, it was just a matter of time before they made it. 

"So," Lauren started.

"How long has this been going on" Amy finished pointing between them (The new kids had a telepathic power).

"4 months, 22 days, and..." Tobin checked the watch on Alex's hand, "... 15 minutes... Not that I'm counting" Tobin said with a big goofy grin on her face. 

"Awwwww you two are so cute I could just puke!" Kelley shouted. 

"Wait, 4 months, how could you have been dating that long without ANY of us knowing!?" Sydney exclaimed. 

"I dunno, we're disciplined... Unlike some people" Tobin responded staring at Hope and Kelley, as Kelley was laying in Hope's lap playing with Hope's hair. 

She then looked up confused "what!?" She exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. 

"Ayye Tobs, you sure caught yourself a good one!" Ashlyn walked over putting her arm around Alex. "She's a great PT buddy!" 

"Yeah but you're the one who could keep me laughing all day!" Alex responded, "soon you'll make someone one lucky lady!" She added. 

"Yeah, I plan to" ash responded looking slightly passed Alex to Ali who was animatedly talking with HAO. Tobin turned towards where Ash's eyes were and smirked. 

"Or, she already has" she said under her breath. 

"What Toby?" Alex asked confused. 

"Oh nothing, hey I think Syd wanted to talk to you, so why don't you go and satisfy the Kid" she said trying to distract Alex. 

"Alright! I'm really glad we did this, I love you!" She said leaning in and giving Tobin a peck on the lips. 

"I love you too, have fun!" She said giving Alex a tap on the butt. 

"Hey Ash, wanna go on a walk with me?" Tobin asked as Ashlyn followed her.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Soooo, tell us how t happened!" Kelley asked as she, Hope, Syd, HAO, And Ali were circled around with Alex after everyone else had left. 

"Well..." Alex started. "It had been a few weeks of living with Tobin, and both of us had realized just how strongly we felt for one another. We both were way too stubborn to make the first move, so we just kind of, danced around each other, I guess. Then one day...."

*Flashback*

"Tobin?" Alex had called entering their shared home. "Tobin?!" She asked slightly louder. It was weird, usually she would tell me if she were to leave, but I couldn't find her anywhere. The last place I checked was her bathroom. That's where I found her. She had caught some food poisoning from a taco truck she ate at the day before. 

"Awwwwe Tobs!" Alex exclaimed rushing over to rub her back and help her out. 

"No Al, I'm fine! I know you hate puke, leave me be, I'll be fine alone" she barely managed to get out before releasing another round of that horrid taco. 

"Toby, no. I'm here to help" she said not letting the puke phase her. "I'm not gonna leave you alone at a time like this!" 

"Thanks Al, you're the best" Tobin replied feeling faint. 

*present*

"I spent an entire week helping her, getting her to the bathroom, getting her food, and just being with her." 

"I remember that! She was sooo sick, I've never seen Tobin that sad" Kelley stated. 

"It was so disheartening to see her so sick, but at some point in her upchucking delusions, she had actually told me that she loved me" Alex said starting to blush. "At first I brushed it off as a best friend kind of love that we all feel for each other, but she kept talking" Alex continued. 

"Awwww Toby confessed her love while she was a pukey mess!? That's so cute!" HAO stated. 

"yeah, and I can make fun of how oblivious she was" Kelley stated. 

"Really Kelley" all of them said while Hope smirked knowing she was even more oblivious. 

"UGH!!!" Kelley groaned falling backwards on the bed as everyone else laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY SORRY IVE BEEN GONE I WENT TO A LINK CREW CAMP THEN FELL ASLEEP EARLY THE LAST FEW DAYS SORRY!!! THIS ONES SHORT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO GET ONE OUT!!! ALSO AROD TALKING ABOUT CHENEY MADE ME CRY!!!! AND IM GOING TO THE REIGN SKY BLUE GAME!!! LEAVE A COMMENT!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	6. I Knew It

Tobin and Ashlyn left the room, they walked down the hall, down the elevator, and out the door. Once they arrived to a small park down the street, Tobin stopped Ashlyn from whatever conversation they had been having and said:

"You and Ali are together aren't you." Ashlyn stopped talking and looked astonished. 

"What?" She asked looking a bit skeptical. 

"You, and Ali, you're together, right?" Tobin asked again full confidence. 

Ashlyn just looked at her wide eyed and the comments. After about a minute of staring, Ashlyn's face fell slightly, 

"How'd you know..." Ashlyn asked looking down in defeat of keeping them a secret. 

"It's just that, you look at Ali, the way I look at Alex. So either you two were together, or you had a major crush on her." Tobin admitted. Ashlyn felt slightly better, they weren't too obvious. 

"Well, we haven't been together for too long, just a few days really" Ashlyn also admitted. "But, yes, I've had a crush on her for quite sometime now, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud." Ashlyn said with a smile. 

"I'm really happy for you two, Alex and I have really been rooting for you guys" Tobin said with a chuckle. 

"Really? Well, glad to make you happy..?" Ashlyn said with a strange look.

"As log as you two are," Tobin replied. "Well, we better head back before our girls start to wonder" she added. Then the two walked back holding a light happy conversation about nothing.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
*day of Nigeria game*

"Alex! Have you seen my gloves!" Ashlyn yelled asking in a panic. They were getting ready to leave for the game, and Ashlyn was putting last minute things into her bag. She and Ali had been happily together for the last few days, and neither realized just how well they fit together, until they finally were together. She was getting ready to meet Ali by her room when she realized she couldn't find her gloves. 

"Weren't you showing them to Kriegy yesterday?" Alex said putting her hair up in the bathroom. Ahh, that's right, she had been showing Ali the gloves she had, they were a new model, and even though the odds that she would even play were almost 100% none, she still liked having them, still liked taping up, it was just a little thing she would do as a pregame ritual, always. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go and pick up Ali, I think Tobin's gonna be here soon, I'll see you on the bus Baby Horse!" Ashlyn called out before leaving the room to head a few doors down. She knocked on the door, and Hope opened the door holding her two gloves. 

"Looking for something?" She asked handing them to Ashlyn. 

"He he, yeah, I left them here last night while showing Ali" Ashlyn admitted. 

"Just remember, if I happen to go down, you are the first to go in, always. Be. Prepared." She said slightly intimidatingly. 

"Okay, okay, okay, big bad goalkeeper, let's head down to the lobby." Kelley said pulling Hope out of the room, who's face lightened slightly. Damn, she's whipped. Ashlyn thought in her head. "Ash, your girl, she'll be right out!" Kelley said with a snicker. 

"Wait, what?" Ashlyn said realizing she had called her 'her girl'. But then Ali appeared. 

"Hey stud!" She called out behind her, "ready to go?" She asked grabbing for her bag. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's arm first and pulled her forward into her. 

"I thought I could daily hello to the worlds greatest right back first." She said leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. 

"Hello" Ali replies. 

"Are you ready for another exhilarating night." Ashlyn asks. 

"I am, I feel good about it, we'll make it out at the top of our group, I just know we will!" She said with excitement. 

"I can't wait to watch you run up and down the field and take this team to the top of the group." Ashlyn said pulling Ali in closer. 

"You mean you wanna stare at my ass go up and down the field," Ali teased. 

"Well, I mean, it is a pretty great ass," Ashlyn said sliding her hands lower. That's when Ali playfully slapped her had away.

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris!" She exclaimed. 

"Alright, alright!" Ashlyn said putting her hands up in defense. "Let's go win this, baby." Ashlyn said kissing her once more, then grabbing both their bags and leaving.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
They had barely won the game, but they did. Abby came through for them once again and scored in the second half. They made it through as the leaders of their group, and they'd find out soon who they would play in the round of 16. 

"I am SO proud of you, babe!" Kelley said running over to her girlfriend after the game. They were disciplined enough in the public eye, mostly due to Hope's discipline, so people would only see the two hugging in public. 

Hope managed another shut out, and basically that meant that she'd get insanely lucky once the World Cup was over. They had agreed to abstain from sex throughout the World Cup, but that seemed to be a bit of a team decision as no couples were to be able to get lucky. 

They all made it into the locker rooms, celebrating their win, and congratulating each other's playing. 

Quickly the couples one by one gravitated towards one another, Kelley was sitting with Hope, Alex and Tobin were together, Ali and Ashlyn were together, but not as close, and the favorite brotp or Moe and Kling were excitedly jumping up and down. The team had never felt so close to one another. The chemistry was perfect. 

After a while, the team started to trickle out of the locker room after showering, some had interviews, some had meetings, and some were just ready to go back to the hotel. They would be leaving for Edmonton soon, and wanted to lay low for the night. 

Soon, Ali and Ashlyn were the last two in the locker room. Ali just finished showering and had changed into her out wear gear. Ashlyn had been waiting for Ali, she put in her headphones and laid down on a bench to take a bit of a nap. Then Ali got an idea. 

She walked over to Ashlyn, swung a leg around, and straddles Ashlyn. She leaned forward and slowly began leaving pepper kisses along Ashlyn's neck and jawline. 

"Mmmmm..." Ashlyn said. As her hands grip onto Ali's thighs they start running them up and down. Ashlyn pulls off her head phones and lifts her neck up a bit more enjoying the sensation, caused by Ali. 

Not being able to take the kisses anymore, she pulls Ali up and crashes their lips together. The feeling the two felt was unexplainable. Neither had ever felt so amazing before. They both felt the need to breath and pulled back staring into one another's eyes. 

"Ali I...-" Ashlyn started. 

"I KNEW IT!" They then heard both jumping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey guys! I've been really irregular about updating, and I haven't even started school yet (senior year woo!). Anyways, I hope you like the story (I also really appreciate all the kind comments I've received and these updates are for you guys!). Leave a comment if you want to see something, or just wanna say Hi! Have a great day!!  
> -M


	7. Professionalism

Ali quickly jumped off Ashlyn who in turn fell off the bench, but quickly stood up. 

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER!!" They both ran forward to quiet her down. 

"Kelley, shut up before the whole world hears you!" Ashlyn said quickly. 

"Mmmhmmhmhmhmm" Kelley said under the quadruple covered hands. 

"Kel?" They heard as a searching Hope rounded the corner, who in turn jumped slightly at the sight in front of her. "Uhh, what's going on?" She asked with her signature Hope intimidation face. 

"Nothing" they all said, even Kelley who was still covered. 

"In case you forgot, this is MY girlfriend, so..." She said pulling Kelley towards her. 

Both Ali and Ashlyn remained frozen in their place. 

"Okay, you guys, this is too weird.. What's happening?" She said in a more demanding tone. The two were still silent, unable to get any words out, one from embarrassment of being caught, and two, they just didn't know what to say. 

So Hope looked down at Kelley, who was trying to keep quiet, but ultimately couldn't keep a secret like this to her love. 

"ISawAliOnTopOfAshlynAndTheyWereMakingOutSoWhenIYelledTheyCoveredMyMouthThenYouCameInAndSavedMeThanksBabe!!" Kelley said in one breath. 

"...uhm, say again?" Hope said trying to process what Kelley had just said. 

"Okay, alright, fine." Ashlyn started. "Kelley caught us while were making out over there..." Ashlyn admitted. 

"But this wasn't like a one time thing!" Ali clarified to avoid any judgements from the two, or more so Hope. 

"Ooookaaay... So, how long has this little thing been going on for?" She asked remembering that they did have an unfinished conversation to be had. 

"Well, you remember that night..." Ashlyn started. 

"Where you almost walked into us about to kiss?" Ali continued. 

"Yeah, it was then.." Ashlyn finished. 

"Aha! I was right!" Hope exclaimed, "I knew there was something going on between you two!" She added!

"Yes! And we're happy, but we would appreciate if you two would stop being so damn loud about it!" Ali said, "someone else might have wandering ears and hear you two!" 

"Don't worry guys, your secrets safe with us, right Kelley." Hope said in a slightly forceful tone. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's a secret." She said. 

"Thanks guys, we are going to tell the team, but only when we think the time is right, we want to make sure that this is gonna go somewhere, even though, based on how it's going so far, I think I'm in for the long haul" Ashlyn admitted, and Ali smiled cheesily blushing and wrapped her arm around Ashlyn's waist. 

"Okay okay okay, stop." Hope interrupted. "Rule one of having a secret love affair with a teammate, no being all touchy feeling like that in public, at least until you're out." She continued. 

"Yeah, and after.." Kelley said under her breath, luckily hope didn't hear that. 

"If you want to keep it a secret, you have to remain professional, always." She added. "How do you think Kelley and I kept it a secret for so long? Professionalism is key."

"How long did you guys keep it a secret?" Ash asked. 

"5 months, 7 days, and 5 hours... Not that I was counting.." Kelley admitted. 

"This little squirrel got a bit antsy.." Hope added. 

"Yeah, but now we get to be as cutesy as we want... Away from cameras..." Kelley added. 

"Basically we stay ourselves, and are okay with it, on the pitch we stay disciplined, but off the pitch we let a little more loose." Hope started putting an arm around Kelley. "You have to be okay with the suspicion, with the questions, the stories. You have to have trust and communication." Hope finished. 

"Its a key part to any relationship, but with how many stories Hope gets, I just learn to trust her, basically all of them aren't true either way, but we talk it out and I know that she's never lied to me before, so I trust her." Kelley stated. 

"Does anyone else know?" Hope asked.

"No"

"Tobin"

Both said at the same time, and Ali looked confused at Ashlyn. 

"What?" Ali asked. 

"He he, yeah, so... Tobin kinda guessed it, and I couldn't really lie to her... So... Yeah..." Ashlyn confessed. 

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this?!" Ali asked. 

"I dunno, I never really got the chance to bring it up, because, you know..." Ashlyn started before Kelley interrupted. 

"Alright! TMI guys!" She said playfully. 

"Excuse me but I was gonna say getting to know each other better, but whatever!" Ash responded back trying to avert the attention from them. 

"Anyways..." Hope started, "remember what I told you guys, and I'm happy that Ashlyn finally grew a pair, and took you out!" Hope said. "But now we better head to the bus before pinoe comes to yell at us." Hope stated turning to walk with Kelley. 

"Hey Hopey can I have a piggy back ride!" Kelley asked suddenly sounding like a small child. Ash and Ali thought she would say no, but were surprised to see Hope bend over for Kelley to get on, then rush off towards the busses.

"Well, that was..." Ali started. 

"Weird as fuck" Ashlyn finished. Ali playfully slapped her arm, but couldn't help but agree. They gathered their stuff, Ashlyn held Ali's bag as they made it back to the bus only to get a small lecture from pinoe and HAO who were tired.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
As the bus arrived to the hotel, Alex had fallen asleep on Tobin's lap using the other seat for her legs. 

"Hey Lex," Tobin started trying to wake up Alex, who in turn just turned into Tobin refusing to get up.

"Cmon lex, we can go to sleep in the hotel!" Tobin added. 

"No, we have to separate when we go back to the hotel!" Alex complained. 

"If you get up, I'll tell you a little something that has to do with our favorite couple!" Tobin said. 

"What? Who?" Alex asked lifting her head. 

"You'll have to get up to find up!" Tobin said. 

"But Toby, you're so comfortable!" Alex whined. 

"Well duh," she started, "but in tired Lex! I wanna go to bed!" She responded. 

"Ugh, fine. But you have to tell me whatever about whoever!" Alex said getting up. 

"I love you!" Tobin said getting the response of Alex sticking out her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! A little talex moment in the end! I'm always gonna try to have all of the couples in each chapter, but I can't promise that it'll always happen! I'm still developing each pairing, there will be angst, and there will be fluff, (and at some point probably smut)! But until next time! Leave a comment below if you wanna see anything happen! And I seriously love you guys!  
> -M


	8. We need to talk

They arrived in Edmonton the next day, things remained how they have been between all the couples. Basically, hope and Kelley were surprisingly adorable, and Alex and Tobin were sickeningly in love. Ashlyn and Ali remembered Hope's words to stay professional, and they have. Nothing too over the top, their sights were set on the next game, which they would find out who they were to play soon. 

Ashlyn and Alex were roommates once again, and they were watching the current game to see who they would play. 

"Looks like we're gonna play Columbia" Ashlyn said once the game ended. 

"Yeah, who would've thought..." Alex added. The night before, Tobin kept to her word and she told Alex all about Ali and Ashlyn's little love affair, and Alex was ready to burst and talk to Ashlyn about it. She felt a little upset that Ashlyn didn't tell her, because they had been so close for so long. But, then again, for months, she kept the same secret from Ashlyn. 

"I think that if we just keep playing the way we do, have our lord and savior Hope play in goal, and you're up top, we should be perf...-" 

"IKnowAboutYouAndAli!" Alex interrupted Ashlyn admitting. 

"Excuse me...?" Ashlyn said trying to comprehend what Alex just told her. 

"So uh, last night, after the game..." 

"That goddamn squirrel... Kelley told you!" Ashlyn started getting up. "Or was it Hope! They promised not to say anything! I mean, personally, I wouldn't mind if the world knew, I love her! But I don't wanna push Ali, because this is so new for her..." Ashlyn started ranting, but her words finally caught up to her. She looked up to see a shocked Alex as she felt the same emotion. 

She loves Ali.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Ali was rooming with HAO this time around. She was totally happy about this pairing, because HAO was one of her best friends on and off the pitch. She felt that if she needed to, she could go to HAO for anything. 

"We're playing the round of 16 against Columbia." Ali said not looking up from bed phone. Ashlyn had stopped texting her, it didn't worry her too much, she and Alex were probably deep in conversation about the game or their hair. 

"Yeah, I remember playing against them last time, who would've thought" Heather responded with watching ESPN. 

After a few minutes of silence, Ali spoke up. 

"Hey, uh, heather?" She said getting her attention. 

"Mmhm..." She responded. 

"I need to talk to you about something..." Ali said. That got HAO's attention. 

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked. 

"So... For the past few weeks... I've been.. Exploring myself...-" Ali started. 

"Okay Ali of this is some masturbation talk I don't need to know!" Heather stopped her by saying. 

"Eww! No! This is serious!!" She added, "I've found something, new... It's scary, and I'm anxious, but loving it at the same time..." She stared. "I don't think I've ever been happier in my life.." Ali ended with. 

"I can tell, you have this smile I haven't seen in a long time. I've really only seen it once, that's when you were called up to the senior team. You were this new excited player, and we're ready to take on the world." Heather said. "As the years have gone on, that same fire has been there, but the exterior has changed." She added. "Now, it all matches..".

Ali smiled. She knew that Heather would never push the topic or the conversation. And she could still talk about what she was going through. 

"Ali, Ashlyn is a really great person. So hold on, and don't let her go." HAO said to her with a new seriousness. Before Ali could question the statement, there was a knock on the door. Ali went to answer it, and standing before her was the one and only, Ashlyn Harris. 

"Hey.." Ashlyn said. 

"Hey.." Ali responded. 

"We need to talk.." Ashlyn added.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"No, it's totally legal to own a pet squirrel!" Kelley argued to her girlfriend. 

"Kel, why would you want a pet squirrel. There are many dogs at my house who would eat it." Hope responded. 

"GASP!" Kelley said. "Hope Amelia Solo, you take that back!" She exclaimed. 

"Sorry babe, but it's the truth!" Hope said. 

The two were in a small cafe in Edmonton, spending time in a "foreign" place, clearing their heads a bit from the the hectic lives they had been living. 

Hope had a pool recovery, and Kelley had a practice. The two now could just relax. 

"This is nice.." Kelley said leaning back in her chair. 

"Me proving you wrong?" Hope asked playfully. 

"NO!" Kelley exclaimed. "This, the basicness of just being here. I'm not doing some horrid beep test, or playing in a world class tournament. I'm just here, calm, in a normal setting, with the woman I love." Kelley said. 

"Awww babe, that's so sweet" hope said grabbing Kelley's hand and giving it a slight squeeze. 

"I'm nowhere near the point of leaving our current life, but ever scenario I make up in my head about my future, revolves you. You are somewhere in the middle of it. I can't begin to fathom what it would be like, to live in a world, with out my Hope." Kelley expressed. 

"Kelley, I've known this from the moment we met, you're it for me." Hope said. "I love you, and no one, or nothing, could ever change that." Hope responded. 

Hope kissed Kelley's hand, and they spent the rest of the day, together. The great part of their relationship, is they both are so content, just being together. They don't need the big, or the flashy, they just need each other. And that's the way it will ways be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey guys! So I start school tomorrow! I can't promise updated as regular! But I hope you enjoy this! Considering I've left it with a "cliff hanger" I'll probably update tomorrow! Thanks for your support! Leave a comment below!!  
> -M


	9. Perfect

Ashlyn, Ali, and HAO were standing together after Ashlyn had walked in. 

"I-I'm gonna, leave" HAO said pointing towards the door. 

Once the door had closed Ashlyn turned back towards Ali. 

"So what's up?" Ali asked Ashlyn patting the spot next to her on the bed. Ashlyn just kinda stood there. This worried Ali. "Ash? Are you okay?" Ali asked starting to get up. 

"I can't..." Ashlyn started. "I don't actually know why I'm here..." She continued not looking Ali in the eyes. 

"Ashlyn, what happened...?" Ali asked beginning to panic at the different scenarios in her head. 

"I came here, I thought I knew how this was gonna play out, but now, I can't... I don't... What if..." She started again. This time, Ali stood up and took Ashlyn's hands in hers. 

"Ash, whatever happened, we can get through this, just talk to me" that made Ashlyn's eyes dart up to Ali's in a panic. 

"No! No no no no!" Ashlyn said shaking her head, "nothing bad happened, or at least, I don't think it was bad..." She added on. 

Ali felt a small sense of relief. 

"Okay ash c'mon, what's going on?" Ali asked stepping closer to Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn was silent for a while. 

"Ali..." She started. Ali's eyes were locked in hers. "Ali, I'm scared.." She said eyes beginning to water. Ali reached up and grabbed Ashlyn's face, again stepping closer. 

"Babe, please, please talk to me! What's wrong, why are you scared?" Ali asked feeling slightly panicky again, having never seen Ashlyn like this before. 

Ashlyn pulled away from Ali's grip in order to wipe her eyes. She had to be strong. 

"At this point I'm more than scared.. Im terrified. It terrifies me at how fast I'm falling for you.." Ashlyn finally admitted turning to look at Ali. Ali felt a second wave of relief. 

"Ali, I've never felt this way before. I've never been the one to get feelings like this. I've never been in this place before. And it makes me so fucking happy. I've never been so happy before in my life. Ali, you.. You make me so damn happy! But that makes me so fucking scared! What if I mess everything up! What if one day this is all gone! I don't think I could handle that!" Ashlyn admitted walking back up to Ali, who was almost in tears, touched by Ashlyn's genuineness. 

"Ash, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, you, and your heart, they're safe with me." Ali said grabbing ash's face again to wipe away her tears. 

"Ali, I am so in love with you. We've only been together for both that long, but you've changed my life so much! And again, that scares me to bits." Ashlyn again admitted. 

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris, listen to my words. I love you more than anything. You, you're it for me. I can see a future with you already. I've known you for so long. I know who you are. You are my best friend, you are the love of my life. I know we haven't been official for very long, but I've known you forever. And you are my happiness. I love you." Ali said before Ashlyn crashed their lips together trying to gather and convey as much passion as she possibly could. The kept the passion for as long as they could before needing to break for air. 

"Do you think HAO's gonna be back anytime soon?" Ash asked Ali. Which resulted in a playful slap from Ali. 

"Ash! No sex during the World Cup!" Ali said adamantly. 

"Really!? Fuck..." Ashlyn said hanging her head, but Ali came up and hugged her girlfriend craving her touch. 

"I love you" Ali said. 

"I love you too, Alex" Ashlyn replied.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hi Toby!" Alex said running up hugging her girlfriend from behind. Tobin had been in Arod's room with Lauren and HAO who had walked over when Ashlyn came over to her room. This time around, Tobin roomed with Cheney, and Alex roomed with Sydney. Alex and Syd had just gotten home from a little extra training, she figured her girlfriend would be with Amy if she wasn't in her own room. And her suspicions were correct. 

"Hey babe! How was training?" Tobin asked kissing Alex as Alex laid down next to Tobin on the bed. 

"It was good, I'm really feeling good about this game against Columbia! I really wanna score!" Alex said getting slightly giddy. 

"Woah there baby horse" Cheney said teasingly. "Hold your horses" she said and everyone but Alex laughed. 

"Cmon Alex that was funny" HAO said, and no matter how hard Alex tried, she couldn't help but crack a smile. 

If anything lets just hope that Neither you or pinoe yellow, now that would just be tragic, to lose both of you! Could you imagine that?!" Arod said jokingly. 

"I mean, I pretty much keep this team together" Lauren said jokingly as a diva. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know it's the new kids spirit!" Tobin said happily. "We'll always be together! Right guys!" Tobin added.

"Right! "Arod added. Lauren was slightly more hesitant, Alex noticed. But she quickly recovered with an equally thrilled 'right'. 

They continued the rest of the night talking and having fun with one another. These were the moments Tobin lived for. Being with her girl, and having her best friends around her. 

It was perfect for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey guys! Sorry! I didn't post for almost a week! And I don't have any o'solo! I'm so sorry! I just got so busy with school! I will post again soon! And I'll start with o'solo! I've got some ideas as to cause some turbulence with a specific couple, which will make make its debut probably in the next chapter! If you have ANY suggestion, let me know!! I love you ALL!!!  
> -M


	10. I Need to Tell Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been like, almost a year... and I kinda forgot about this story, but I found it again! and i reread some of it and thought it could be saveable! but in this last year I graduated, so i was kinda distracted... I kinda changed my stlye of writing, so it might be a little different, but I hope the content is still good! Anyways I hope you enjoy this story! -M

Hope and Kelley were relaxing by the pool. It was their day off and they wanted to relax, get their mind off the tasks of winning the world cup. Hope was relaxing by the side of the pool reading a book with Alex, who was tanning, Ali, who was shopping, christen and Julie who were looking for places to g to dinner, and surpisingly Carli was out with them too. Kelley was splashing around the pool with Tobin, Ashlyn, Hao, whitney, and Pinoe. Hope was in the middle of her page when suddenly drops of water were getting on her pages and something was blocking the sun. she looked up and she was directly in the view of Kelleys abs.

“c’mon Hopey! Get in the pool with us! The water is great!”

“yeah Ash proably peed in the pool” hope sassed back.

“Hey I heard that!” Ash shouted from the pool. “I’ll have you know I’ve been potty trained since I was 5” she said holding up 5 fingers. At that comment everyone stopped and turned to look at her. 

“dude why did it take you so long?” Tobin asked getting out of the pool and grabbing her towel, taking it to sit with Alex. 

“uhhhh, I may have believed that the toilet was a giant mouth trying to eat my butt….” Ash confessed slowly getting out of the pool while everyone was laughing at her cheeks turning red.

“Do you realize h-how funny that is!” Pinoe was barely able to get out, choking on her laughter.

“Yeah, well we all know how much you like your butt” HAO said.

“Hey guys, not in front of Ali…” Ash said getting really embarrassed, she looked at Ali who was just looking at her with a huge grin on her face. Her smile alone made Ash feel a little better about her embarrassing moment. She wandered over to Ali and sat with her on the chair and put her arm around her sticking her tongue out at everyone. 

“Anyyyyyywaaaaaayyyyyyyyssssssss…..” Kelley started, “come into the water with me Hope!” Kelley begged her.

“I’m not gonna get into that germ infested water, have my sunscreen wash off, and get badly burned”. Hope said matter-of-factly.

“boo you’re no fun” Kelley said grabbing her towel accepting defeat an calling it a day for the pool fun.

“You’re just realizing this now?” Carli snorted sarcastically.  
“Ha ha ha you’re SO funny” Hope said moving over on her pool chair making room for Kelley. 

They all spent a good portion of the day in and around the pool having fun, and bonding, and being together.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
They won 2-0. They won the round of 16 against Colombia. And not only did they win, Alex scored her first goal in this world cup. She felt amazing, she had been injured for so long and now, she’s finally on the right track. On the other end of the spectrum, somehow, Pinoe and Lauren BOTH ended up getting yellow cards, and then red cards, meaning, they have to sit out of the next game, which they learned is against China.

“Yeah I know, it’s crazy, both Pinoe and I managed yellow cards. And they were total BS!” Lauren was ranting to her husband Jrue on through facetime. 

“Don’t worry about it, Lauren. Everyone knows how important you two are on the field, but more than that, This team will kick ass and you’ll come back and crush it in that semi final”. Jrue said trying to calm down his wife. “Lauren, have… have you told anyone yet?” he asked her.

“Um, no, not yet… I’m gonna tell Amy and Tobin soon though! They deserve to be the first to know”. Lauren said looking away from the camera.

“Lauren you nee…” Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“one sec Jrue” Lauren said setting down her computer. She looked in the peep hole to surprisingly see a nervous looking Morgan. They had grown close in the time they had spent on the national team. Of everyone, Moe had felt like such a little sister to her. She opened the door. “Hey Moe, whats up?” she asked.

“Hi Lauren, uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, uh ill come back later if yo…”

“Come on in Morgan” Lauren said grabbing her arm and pulling her into her room. Morgan nervously walked in and saw Jrue on facetime,she waved at him.  
“Hey jrue” She said shyly.

“Hey Moe, Wassup?” he asked her.

“Yeah Moe whats going on?” Lauren asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Uh, I mean, its not super, I mean, it doesn’t really matter, Its just kind of just…”

“you’re rambling” lauren said.

“I scared” Moe finally admitted.

“Scared of what?’ Lauren asked becoming more and more concerned.

“I mean, am I even good enough to start in center mid? I’m no veteran, I just graduated college, I’m not that good…” Moe said hanging her head down low. This made Lauren smile. Not only did she have incredible faith in Moe’s ability to be in the position, but it reminded her of her experiences 4 years ago when she asked Abby the exact same thing. Unfortunately, Abby’s response wasn’t very helpful, as she honestly said ‘I don’t know’, but seeing as Morgan has done nothing but amazing in the position, she couldn’t help but come over and give morgan a huge hug in order to help her calm her nerves.

“Are you stupid?” Lauren started. “You are 22 and can read the game better than so many veterans. Sometimes experience isn’t what builds the player, but you truly have a natural eye for the game. You are incredible Moe, you don’t even know. You have a long career ahead of you”. Lauren honestly said.

“Thank you Lauren. Thank you so much. You don’t understand how much this means to me. I am so incredibly lucky to be on this team with you, and I’m so glad that I have so many more years with you!” Morgan said. “I need to go, but thanks Cheney!” Morgan said before she ran out.

“Lauren…?” Jrue asked as Lauren sat back down and put her hands in her head.

“I need to tell them…all of them….” Lauren finally confessed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Fuckkk…” Alex moaned out as she reached her climax. Tobin then crawled back up kissing every part of her, then laying next to her girlfriend. “I love you… so much Tobin Powell Heath” Alex said feeling more relaxed than ever. 

“Uh huh, are you sure you’re not just saying that because of my amazing schools?” Tobin said sarcastically while lightly nipping at her neck. 

“oh yeah, for sure, I’m definitely with you for your tongue” Alex playfully said lightly pushing her while Tobin clung to her instead. “I wish we could stay like this forever” Alex added.

“mmmm… me too. I mean, f you keep scoring like you did against Colombia, and we’ll be here more often”. Tobin said wiggling her eyebrows at Alex.

“and on that note…. We gotta get going to lunch” Alex said kissing Tobin’s nose and rolling out of bed pulling on Tobin’s 17 shorts and putting on Tobin’s UNC t-shirt. “Thanks! I’ll see you downstairs love!” Alex said running out of the room, Tobin just chuckled to herself and followed her girlfriend down to lunch.


End file.
